


Zelda's Comeuppance

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, the sequel to 'bound in these chains', this is Gan's revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to 'Bound in these Chains' - in that one, Zelda chained Ganondorf up, and in this one, Zelda is the one to find herself all tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zelda's Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> 100% smut

Zelda walked into the circular chamber only to find her husband staring at her over the top of his book. He’d been doing that quite a lot lately, an intensely thoughtful expression on his face that was accented with an undercurrent of some unidentifiable emotion. She’d just returned from delivering their children to the nursery, and now it was time for bed.

She stretched as she continued into her bedchamber, missing the smirk that unfurled on Ganondorf’s face as he silently put down his book and followed her. She only became aware of his presence when she straightened up from removing her shoes, only to be pulled back against a large and warm muscular body as his hands roamed over her hips. Zelda smiled to herself at the evidence of his desire presenting itself against her backside; he was certainly eager tonight.

Tipping her head back, she peered up at her husband’s face; he wore a decidedly lascivious expression as he took her hands and spun her around, raising them above her head.

“Do you remember the other week when you pulled that little trick on me, and I said I’d have to get you back?”

A slow smile spread across her face. “Are you just now getting around to it? I thought you’d chickened out.”

Ganondorf snickered slightly, then abruptly released her hands and picked her up, moving towards his bedchamber. “Oh you did, did you?”

Ganondorf smirked at his Queen as he set her gently on the bed; her smile was quite cocky, as if she was just daring him to hold true to his promise. He knew she was confused when he didn’t immediately pounce on her, but instead stood up and walked to his wardrobe to pull out a small chest, which he carried over and settled on the bedding. He could see Zelda eyeing it curiously, but he didn’t acknowledge it, instead preferring to remove his vest and boots. Once he was stripped of all clothing barring his trousers, she spoke up.

“What’s that?”

Her fingers curiously traced the lid of the chest, then dipped down to the latch, whereupon Ganondorf captured her hands in his and pulled her closer.

“You’ll find out. Now…” He eyed Zelda’s lovely form, concealed as it was by her long gown and stiff corset, and traced a finger along her collarbone before he turned her around, pressing her back against his chest. Ganondorf wrapped one arm around her waist, and left the other free to roam over her body at will as her own hands came up to dig their nails into his flesh.

Pulling her hair over her shoulder, Ganondorf began to kiss and lick her skin slowly; paying careful attention to those spots that got her heated quickly – he was planning trial by torture. The longer he spent there, the more relaxed she became, until Zelda’s head fell back to rest upon his shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed, and he grinned against her throat; things were going according to plan. He nipped at her with sharp teeth, then firmly bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder; one of his favourite places on her body, thoroughly enjoying her shiver and sigh of pleasure.

Pulling back slightly, Ganondorf assessed her. Zelda’s eyes were half shut and dreamy looking; she looked half asleep. Perfect. He changed their positions then, lying her on her back and covering her body with his own as he dipped back under her chin, laving at the hollow of her throat and curling his tongue around her collarbone. He let his fingers play at her neckline, implying he was going to remove her clothing, but then traced his fingers along to her hands, pulling them up over her head. Light blue eyes blinked at him in a daze, and he had to refrain from smirking; she was reacting like this, and he hadn’t even taken her clothes off yet. One of his favourite things was receiving this conformation of how much he could affect her physically; how much she desired him.

Ganondorf held her wrists above her head with one hand, the other reaching for the chest and pulling it closer as he distracted Zelda by nibbling along her jaw. Opening the chest, he pulled free a length of silky rope specially designed to restrain a lover without harming them; Zelda’s skin was delicate, and he’d bruised her before with ordinary rope. He kissed her properly then, relying on his sense of touch rather than his sight as he swiftly bound her hands together.

Zelda pulled away from the kiss as she felt something soft wrap round one wrist, then the other. Looking up, she saw Ganondorf completing the knot in the length of rope binding her wrists together; the rope itself was strange, very soft and pliant, and made of some silk like material, yet clearly strong as she tugged gently, testing it. Her gaze fell to her husband, who wore an extremely satisfied smirk.

She raised a brow. “You look very pleased with yourself.”

Ganondorf chuckled. “I am, as a matter of fact.”

Zelda pulled at the rope again. “Where did you get this?” She asked curiously. “It’s very soft.”

His smirk widened. “I bought it from a merchant who specialises in… equipment… for the bedroom.”

Her mouth fell open. _“What!?”_ She whispered furiously. “Tell me you didn’t actually purchase anything from one of those… those… sin dealers.”

Ganondorf tipped back his head and laughed, while Zelda closed her eyes in embarrassment. “What if someone recognised you?” She demanded. “You’re not exactly inconspicuous. People would know…”

“Know what?” Ganondorf looked amused. “That I employ the use of such objects in the bedroom with my wife?”

Mortification ripped through her. “Oh, Goddesses. How can you be so at ease with letting other people know…” Zelda trailed off in embarrassment.

“How can I? Very easily. You see, I quite enjoy fucking my beautiful wife, and I also like making sure other people know that she is all mine.”

Zelda frowned at him. “You are so crude sometimes.” She complained. “I think you do it to embarrass me.”

He laughed. “That too.”

Abruptly, Ganondorf sat up, reaching towards the canopy of his bed. Following his movement with a furrowed brow, Zelda realised just what he was doing; unhooking a chain from where it was tucked up against the elaborate frame and dangling it over her head. Her consternation increased when she spied the hook hanging at the end of it.

“What are you doing with that?” She asked suspiciously, frowning as he grabbed her waist and made her sit up and kneel on the bed.

“I should think it was obvious.” Ganondorf replied, taking her bound hands and raising them over her head, slipping the hook through a loop in her restraints. The hook was high enough that it forced to kneel rather than sit, her body stretched so she could ease the pressure on her wrists. Ganondorf’s appreciative gaze roamed over her, and then he produced a knife.

Zelda eyed the sharp blade in his hand with trepidation, and then confusion as he laid it on the bed besides her, and ducked back under her chin. Her breathing quickened slightly as his roaming lips inched ever closer to her breasts; a low chuckle told her he was aware of it. Ganondorf’s hands were lightly stroking up and down her waist, tracing the bones of her corset, and then, as she basked in the sensation of his lips against her throat, she became aware of silk sliding away from her arms. Opening her eyes, Zelda realised what he was doing; Ganondorf was cutting her clothes from her body.

She sighed. “May I ask why you didn’t let me take off my gown before you tied me up?”

He simply snickered, his blade slicing her gown down the centre. “It’s more fun this way.”

Rolling her eyes, Zelda frowned at him. “Maybe for you. What about the poor seamstresses who have to remake my entire wardrobe on a regular basis?”

Ganondorf didn’t even dignify her with an answer, simply moved around to her back and began unlacing her corset – no, he was cutting the laces. She rolled her eyes in irritation.

“Sometimes I think that ruining my clothes holds more appeal for you than that of my body.” She mumbled, and the Gerudo King snorted a laugh.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” He murmured, and she shivered as slow fingers traced over her form as he pushed her corset off and threw it onto the floor, followed swiftly by her stockings.

“I thought you said this was supposed to be my comeuppance, anyway.” She said. “So far, all you’ve done is tied me up and ruined my clothes. Not exactly awe-inspiring.”

That made him laugh. “Don’t worry Princess. We’re just warming up.” Warm breath hit her ear as he nipped at her lobe and growled. “I plan to make you beg.”

Zelda tried to ignore the shiver that ran over her skin at those promising words, and instead raised a sceptical brow. “Oh? I think you’ll find that I am a queen, and queens do not beg.”

“Indeed? I think you will find that you are wrong about that.”

“You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?”

“Indeed I can.”

Zelda tossed her hair. “Then let us see you put your money where your mouth is. You cannot make me beg.”

Ganondorf chuckled against her skin, and abruptly his fingers ghosted over her breasts, clad only in her thin chemise, and he began to circle her nipples gently. “These are bold words for a woman who cannot move her hands.” He whispered darkly.  “Let us see if I cannot make you eat them.”

A thrill of desire ran through her, and she gritted her teeth against the pleasure of his hands on her breasts. He was avoiding her nipples, tracing his fingers in slow, lingering circles around them, and she was rapidly becoming very aware of the fact she wanted nothing more than for him to touch her there.

“Oh, you think so?” She managed to respond, biting her lip as he increased the pressure with which he touched her, but still avoided her nipples. It was maddening.

He snickered and released her, moving around to face her, his fingers dappling over her thighs. “I do think so.” Ganondorf sounded very sure of himself. “You will be begging for more long before the night is out.”

Ganondorf regarded his wife curiously; she seemed to have taken his declaration as a challenge. _Well_. He’d make her admit it. Leaning forwards, he whispered in her ear, nipping at her flesh with his fangs. “You like this, don’t you Zelda? I plan to make you admit you love this.”

Her eyes flashed. “I wish you luck.” She said, the challenge in her tone ruined just a bit by the breathiness of her voice.

Raising a brow, he returned his hands to her breasts, watching her eyes as he tweaked her nipples, noting her shiver and the way she bit her lip. “But you do like this, don’t you?”

“It’s… fine.” She whispered, her cheeks turning faintly pink as he cupped the firm weights in his hands, pinching her nipples until he wrought a slight gasp from her throat.

Ganondorf raised a brow. “Just fine? That’s not what you normally say.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Your ego wants taking down a few pegs.”

He chuckled and leaned in, kissing her lightly, licking along the seam of her lips until they parted on a gasp. “I will make you admit you love what I can do to you.” He promised darkly. Zelda went to say something, but cut herself off with a gasp as he bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling lightly through the fabric of her chemise.

Ganondorf suckled hard for a long moment, then released the shivering peak, before he roamed slowly back up to her collarbone, then meandered down to her other breast. He hovered there for a moment, listening to Zelda’s breathing speed up in anticipation, and then he pulled back to smirk at her. For a fraction of a second, her eyes widened and she looked both confused and needy, and then she rearranged her features into a calm neutral. Placing his hands on her hips, Ganondorf ran them slowly up her torso, over the sides of her breasts and to her neckline, where he promptly tore her chemise in two, down to her waist, which made her roll her eyes.

He gave her no time to react further, lunging forwards to suck her bared nipple into his mouth, laving at the hardened peak and nipping it with his teeth, drawing a moan from her throat. Ganondorf smirked and pulled back.

“So you are enjoying this?”

Zelda’s mouth curled up into a lazy grin. “I said you couldn’t make me beg, not that I couldn’t enjoy it.”

“Hmph.” Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. “We’ll see about that.”

Reaching up, he detached Zelda’s wrists from the hook and picked her up, lying her down and attaching her hands to the headboard. Satisfied she wasn’t going anywhere soon, his head dipped back down to her breasts, suckling hard as his hands settled on her abdomen, massaging her softly. She sighed in pleasure as his own desire began to override his plans, urging him to suck and lick at her breasts like a starving man, half forgetting that he meant to make her beg. When Zelda moaned and bucked her hips, Ganondorf felt a rush of smug pleasure – then remembered why. Cursing himself, he pulled back slightly, slowing his movements and softening his touch upon her smooth skin.

Zelda found herself pulling at her restrains as all of a sudden Ganondorf’s touch turned slow and lingering as his fingers explored her torso and his mouth lowered from her breasts, creeping across her ribs, interspersing the slow open mouthed kisses with an occasional sharp bite that made her gasp. Her breathing got shallower the lower he went, and when he dipped his tongue into her navel, she found herself releasing a needy whine without her express permission, which made him chuckle smugly against her skin.

She bit her lip hard as the word ‘please’ danced on her lips – he was so close to where she needed him, but not close enough. Zelda certainly wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of begging – she’d never hear the end of it. Her breath caught in her throat as he spread her thighs and settled in between them, and she waited in anticipation, but Ganondorf didn’t touch her. Another cursed whimper escaped her, and she felt the motion of his breath against her most sensitive place as he laughed, but still, he didn’t touch her.

Overcome by desperation, Zelda tilted her hips up, a moan escaping her as she crashed into his face, sending pleasure jolting through her as his nose collided with her clit. Ganondorf’s snicker fanned over her as one hand locked over her waist, holding her in place.

“Oh no you don’t, my Lady.” He murmured. “You take what I give you, no more, no less.”

Zelda gritted her teeth – he hadn’t even touched her yet. How could mere anticipation make her feel like this? A second later and she cried out as Ganondorf delivered a sharp bite to her inner thigh, tantalisingly close to where she wanted him. His lips did not leave her skin; rather, they roamed over her inner thigh, inching closer and closer until she was barely breathing from the suspense.

When Ganondorf finally reached that spot where she ached, he touched her softly, his tongue better than that of any maestro. Instead of fighting her restraints, they became her lifeline, something to hold onto as she threw her head back, struggling to move her hips yet unable to in his solid grasp. Strangled moans rose in her throat and Zelda clenched her eyes tightly shut, feeling as if all of her consciousness was focused right there, under the flat of his tongue. Ganondorf moved so slowly it made her want to scream as he avoided her most sensitive and needy spot, his tongue finding her entrance and rimming it slowly, and then his free hand moved over her buttocks, squeezing and manipulating the bare flesh, before he slid two fingers inside her. Zelda moaned and arched her back as he moved them in and out, heightening the intense sensations, but it wasn’t enough. Goddesses, why wouldn’t he touch her clit!?

“Ganondorf…”

The man in question pricked up his ears when he heard Zelda moan his name. She was trying very hard to lift her hips, clearly attempting to increase the pressure of his tongue against her flesh, but his grip on her waist prevented her; it was very obviously frustrating her. Ganondorf smirked slowly as he crooked his fingers inside her, listening to the change in her breathing when he found that sweet spot hidden deep inside. He began to stroke and rub that spot, lifting his head for a moment to watch the way Zelda’s body began to arch and tremble, her thighs spreading wider as her head thrashed from side to side, watching the way she pulled at her restraints. It was an extremely arousing sight, and Ganondorf grimaced slightly as he readjusted his position; his cock ached with the need to be buried deep inside her wet heat, and his primary focus became making her beg for him as soon as possible – there was no way he’d back down on a challenge like this.

“ _Ah_ – Ganondorf!”

Lowering his head, Ganondorf began to lick her firmly, still avoiding the one spot he knew she wanted him, making her cry out. His name became more frequent on her lips, but still – Zelda wasn’t begging. Not with words, anyway. He stroked his fingers against that spot inside just a little bit harder, relishing the cry that left her lips, then lifted his head and let his tongue stroke firmly over her clit just once – Zelda’s whole body bucked and she clenched tightly around his fingers, making him bite back a groan of his own – by the Goddess, he wanted to be inside her now. He had to make her beg.

“Zelda.” He murmured, drawing her attention. “All you have to do is ask.”

She whimpered and threw her head back, arching her hips towards him. “I _need_ …” She mewled softly, and Ganondorf felt a thrill of excitement – she was nearly at the point he wanted her.

“What do you need?” He demanded roughly. “This?” He licked her clit once more, sending spasms shooting throughout her form.

“Yes!”

Good, but not quite good enough. “Then what do you say?”

Zelda squirmed, moans escaping her as he upped the pressure with which his fingers moved inside her, and Ganondorf watched her attentively, then settled his tongue against her clit, not moving, simply letting her know what she could have if she just said the word. Her breathing sped up again, and she tried to buck her hips, but he locked his arm around her waist and held her still. Several long seconds later, he became aware of her trying to say something.

“Ganondorf…” She panted, breasts heaving in time to her heavy breathing. “I – _please_.”

That’s more like it. “Please?” He murmured, letting the vibrations of his voice wash over her needy flesh, making her cry out again.

“Please – _please_ touch me. I – I want you.”

He allowed himself a smirk, and then he began to lick her clit in earnest, making her body jerk, relishing the taste of her. Zelda wouldn’t get any more graphic than that – despite his best efforts, her upbringing had left her too embarrassed to vocalise her explicit wants and desires outside of vague statements. Ganondorf would then consider this a victory, smirking against her as she shuddered and moaned, her cries becoming higher in pitch. He released Zelda’s waist in favour of sliding both hands beneath her buttocks in order to increase his access, and now, her movements unrestricted, he had a time trying to keep himself centred as her body writhed.

Zelda had her eyes clenched shut against the unrelenting waves of pleasure rolling over her form, making her skin feel too tight for her body, sending lightening shooting through her blood. If she’d thought what Ganondorf had been doing before had been good… well. Now, her blood boiled in her veins, and all she could think of was his tongue against her wet flesh, driving her higher with each stroke. All her consciousness was to be found in an ever expanding bubble deep in her core, and with each flick of his tongue, the bubble grew, and she knew when it burst it would take her with it – by the Goddesses, how she wanted it to burst.

She was barely aware of the pleas leaving her lips – didn’t realise she was begging, didn’t know she was urging him to touch her harder, barely conscious of his smug snicker before his fingers slid back inside her, finding that spot, the one that combined with the sensation of his tongue on her clit to make her eyes roll back in her head. Zelda was so close now she could practically taste it, her hips taking on a life of their own as she writhed beneath his touch. She could barely breathe now, her breath coming in gasping pants and then – it happened. The bubble burst, and then she was barely conscious of the sounds she was making, of the way her body arched and her hips lurched up, the way she tugged at her restraints, desperate to sink her fingers into his hair and guide that clever, wicked mouth. But she couldn’t. All Zelda could do was allow herself to be swept away on a tidal wave of sensation, her mind bleeding white with the sheer intensity of it, riding the waves until she came down from the clouds.

When she finally emerged from the haze of pleasure, it was to find Ganondorf still buried between her legs, each stroke of his tongue drawing out the vivid sensations until it was too much to bear.

“N – no more.” She managed, and Ganondorf lifted his head, smirking hard. He crawled up the length of her body to kiss her gently, and she tasted herself on his tongue. It was more arousing that she’d have thought possible.

“Not good?” He murmured against her lips.

“Too good.” She sighed, and he chuckled.

“You see?” Ganondorf whispered darkly against her ear. “You begged for it.”

Zelda felt the heat rising in her cheeks, and she bit her lip. “Don’t get too cocky.”

He snickered against her ear, drawing her lobe into his mouth and nipping it with sharp teeth. “Do you think you’re up to round two?”

“Hah!” She grinned at the arrogant tone to his voice. “You’re not that good.”

Ganondorf pulled back to stare at her, a disbelieving brow raised high. “Oh? Forgive me if I’m wrong, but I had you begging just a moment ago. That’s rather a confirmation of my prowess, wouldn’t you say?”

Zelda blushed harder. “Well, what are you waiting for?” She asked, mainly to distract him. “You’ve promised me more but you’re not delivering.”

Golden eyes darkened with desire as he took her mouth once more, a deep groan in the back of his throat.

He settled himself between her spread legs, but to her annoyance she noticed he still wore his trousers – they wouldn’t get anything done with those on.

Zelda tugged once more on her restraints. “Let me go.” She murmured. “I want to touch you.”

Ganondorf eyes gleamed with satisfaction. “No, I don’t think so. This is your comeuppance, remember?”

His head lowered to her breasts, and she just knew what he was going to do – he was going to tease. Zelda bit her lip and whimpered as his warm mouth closed around her nipple and tugged lightly, before he began to suckle hard, his fingers finding her other breast and kneading it firmly. As good as it felt, she wanted more – she wanted him where she ached, deep inside.

A low moan slipped through her lips, and then she shook her head. “No, don’t tease me. Please, I –”

Ganondorf raised his head to smirk at her. “You want me to stop?”

“No! I mean… please. I want you inside me.”

She very nearly blushed from the explicitness of her words, but his eyes lit up with satisfaction and Ganondorf leaned down to take her mouth. His tongue slipped in to tangle with hers, and he slid one hand down to grip her thigh, pulling it up around his waist as with a savage groan he entered her completely, filling her up. Zelda moaned into his mouth as he rocked his hips forwards, burying himself completely, relishing the sensations of her husband’s cock deep inside her.

“No teasing.” She mumbled against his mouth. “Harder, _please_ , I –”

Ganondorf growled low in the back of her throat and began to move, burying himself up to the hilt with each savage thrust. He pushed himself up on his haunches and gripped her hips tightly, driving her higher and him deeper with each brutal movement of his hips. Zelda jerked at her restraints again, wanting to touch him, and this time, the knot gave, releasing her hands. With a self-satisfied smile, she lurched forwards, hooking her hands around his neck and pressing her mouth to his. There was a brief pause.

“That was not supposed to happen.” Ganondorf mumbled against her mouth, and Zelda snickered as she ground down onto his length, wanting him as deep inside her as they could both manage.

“Does it matter?” She asked coyly, and he frowned, looking unimpressed.

“Yes.” He growled. “It matters. This is supposed to be your comeuppance.”

She shrugged one bare shoulder. “Does it really though? After all, you’ve already made me beg, no matter how loath I am to admit it.”

A slow grin turned the corners of his mouth up, revealing the tips of sharp fangs. “True.” He allowed. “I’ve made you beg.”

Ganondorf kissed her then, softly, intimately, even as his hands gripped her hips and lifted her, moving her up and down on his arousal. Zelda bit his lower lip, a moan caught in the back of her throat, and he growled, then abruptly pulled her off his cock and flipped her over, arranging her on her hands and knees. Zelda moaned into the bedding as large hands seized her waist, pulling her back onto his erection, listening to his snarl as he began to move violently against her. A hand snaked down beneath her and found her clit, and Zelda, still sensitive from his earlier treatment, clenched tightly around his cock, close to the edge once more.

Ganondorf groaned as Zelda squeezed him tightly, her inner muscles pulling him in and massaging his cock until he thought he’d explode. He could feel the motions of her body, the spasms that told him he was close, but she was closer. Finding her clit, he massaged it in the way he knew she liked best, listening to the way her cries became higher in pitch, her body tightening around him like a vice as finally she shattered again, her slick inner walls clenching so tightly around him he couldn’t help but follow on her heels, his climax ripping through him like lightening.

Bracing himself on one arm, Ganondorf gripped her hips tightly, relishing the final contractions of her orgasm around him before she sank, weak-limbed and trembling, into the mattress. Collapsing flat on his back beside her, he stared at the elaborate canopy above him for a long moment as Zelda stirred, worming her way into the crook of his arm.

Ganondorf turned to smirk at her. “You begged.”

If looks could kill, he’d be dead thrice over.

“Bastard.” Zelda mumbled.

“You did like it.” He said smugly into her hair.

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes. “Foolish man. You don’t need to make me beg to know that I like it.”

“But I like making you beg.”

She rolled her eyes again and leaned down to kiss him softly, and he smirked against her lips.

“Ganondorf?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
